Shadows
by CreatureHanstran
Summary: Curiosity always got the better of Arika, but this time her curiosity may get her into more trouble than what shes used to.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! New story up for everyone, continuing off of Dead and Gone! Hope y'all enjoy**

 **also great party btw SwifteForeverAndAlways, the food and chocolate fountain was awesome!**

 **so yea**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~CreatureHanstran~**

 **Chapter 1: Trouble Makers**

"Arika!" Rocks thudded against the window, "Get up!"

I looked at my clock, 1:30 am, "Damn it Tony." I grumbled and got up. The underground base that we stayed at was more like an underground city, it never slept, just like Tony, "It's 1:30 in the damn morning, go to bed."

"I can't, you know I have a bad case of insomnia, c'mon, we have some trouble to get into."

"Tony you remember what happened the last time we got into trouble?"

He shrugged, "Agent Ramirez only suffered minor injuries."

"She almost lost her leg!"

"Don't be such a worry wart Arika, just get down here." I sighed. In my 12 years of life I was getting into more trouble than a curious cat, I couldn't help myself, I was a curious girl. I pulled on my black hoodie and climbed out the window, "What mischief are we causing tonight?"

"Well..." He reached in his bag and pulled out a can, "Ever done a little painting?"

"Vandalism? Isn't that a little 'low blow' even for our standards?"

"Well I'm still in trouble from our last venture, at least my mom will lighten the punishment on this one."

"You shouldn't have blown up the cafeteria at school."

"You shouldn't have helped." He smirked,

"Let's just go." I grabbed a can and headed off.

I finished the outline of the writing, "Haha, big ballz." Tony laughed,

"Seems a little juvenile for us."

"Exactly." I said,

"Shit, I've got paint on my gloves."

"Here." He took them off and lit a match, "Nothing gets left behind." He lit the gloves on fire,

"Rip in piece." I said as I got up, "Gonna have to get my own pair." I stood up,

"Put your hand where I can see them." A spotlight shone on us,

"Base security!" Tony said,

"Cheese it!" I jumped over the fence,

"We're so busted!" Tony said,

"Not this time." I grabbed his hand and ran faster.

"Over there, to the rooftops!" Tony pointed to a ladder, I grabbed on and climbed up, Tony right on my heels. We ran across rooftops, "This is real intense." Tony said,

"It seems just like any other trouble making night." I laughed but the laughter was short lived,

"We're out of rooftop!" Tony said,

I stopped at the edge and looked down, "Of course."

"What?"

"It's gonna be a rough landing." I grabbed his hand and jumped. We landed in a recycling dumpster full of cardboard boxes,

"Put your hands up now!" The cops pointed their guns at us, Tony and I put our hands up in defeat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, another chapter for you! I am unsure if this should be the last story or what, I dont know, I'll let you guys decide...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~CreatureHanstran~**

 **Chapter 2: We fought the law... And the law one**

We sat in the lobby of the police station, our hands were in cuffs and our moms were in the office, "At least you don't have to face the 'Double Parent' punishment." I said, 13 years ago, Tony's dad died while his mom was pregnant for him, so his mom was pretty protective of him, that's also where he got his name. My mom and Tony's mom were practically sisters so Tony is like family... Hence why we were always in trouble.

Tony messed with his handcuffs, "Wanna wager the punishment?"

"You'll probably get it worse than me considering you are still supposed to be grounded from last time." I said,

"You have a valid point." Our moms came out, neither looked happy, Tony and I both gulped as the officer undid our handcuffs.

Personally, I would have taken jail time over the deafening and tension filled car ride home, and my mom's lecture, which was the worse one yet and it started with, "Arika Nicole O'Doherty I can not even begin to tell you how disappointed I am in you, what is wrong with you? Do you enjoy making me mad? Your father and I have raised you better than this..." I this was when the tiredness set in and I started dozing off, "... And poor Pepper, she already has enough to worry about without you and Tony causing problems..." I blinked a few times, "... Your father and I will discuss your punishment in the morning, now go to your room and go to bed."

Alarms never care how tired you are or what you did the night before, which is why I groaned as I dragged my sorry ass to get out of bed and go to school. As I trudged down the stairs with my bag slung over my shoulder I heard my parents talking, "Seamus, we can't let her go unpunished." My mom said,

"I know Jessica but no matter how many times we ground her she won't learn."

My mom sighed, "Well we have to do something."

"We will."

I tip-toed past the doorway, "Where do you think you're going young lady?" My mom said, not even turning around to look at me,

"Uhm... School?"

"Sit down." My dad said, I walked in and did so, not making eye contact with either parent, "You're in big trouble young lady." My dad said,

"Yeah whatever I know."

"Then you will understand that being grounded for 3 months is a perfect punishment for the trouble you've caused?" My mom said,

"3 months? That's not fair."

"I think it's pretty fair don't you Seamus?"

"Very."

I stood up, "You guys suck! I hate you!" I stormed out of the house.

When I got to school Tony was flirting with our friend Sarah, she wasn't interested, but that didn't stop him, "Hey Whitey." Sarah said calling me by my nickname on account of my blonde (almost white) hair,

"Hey." I said, opening my locker,

"What's the damage?" Tony asked,

"Three months." I muttered,

"Thats it? Man I've got four months on top of the other eight."

"So in retrospect you are being grounded for an entire year." Sarah said,

"Yup."

"Sucks to suck." I said and grabbed my chemistry book. Tony grabbed my book and threw it in my locker then closed it, "Tony what the-"

"I have a better idea."

"Tony we're already in trouble enough."

"And I'm not getting in trouble." Sarah said,

"No, I promise we won't get in trouble."

"I'm pretty sure your plan involves truancy which is a crime which leads to trouble." Sarah said,

"C'mon it's really cool." He pouted.

I looked at Sarah, unsure of what to do, "Fine." She said, which took both of us by surprise, "but you've got one hour."

"One hour is all I need." We snuck out of the front door.

Tony took us out into the woods, a path was cleared out already, "Did you clear this out?" I asked,

"No, one day I was walking through the woods and came across it, so I followed it."

The path went uphill to an opening.

Bright light shone through the opening, "Tony..."

"C'mon." He led us through the opening into the bright light.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys how are you today? Bad? Good? Meh? Well its 10:56 am here so im awake but not... Not much has happened since I've seen you last so...**

 **Whilst updating the story, it has occurred to me that I do not under any circumstances own Sarah, she belongs to Superloudean, not me... Sorry bout that...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~CreatureHanstran~**

 **Chapter 3: A new world**

The sky was blue and there was natural light and trees, everything seemed fresher, more green. I looked at Tony, "Where are we?"

"Up top!" He said,

"Tony, this is restricted area and you know it." Sarah said sternly,

"Yeah but its not restricted if they don't know we're here."

"Actually yes it is." I said,

"Whatever."

We walked down a trail deeper into the woods, "It's so bright out here." Sarah noted, I nodded,

"We've been in the dark so long, that I never thought sunlight was an actual thing." Tony said.

Out of the clearing there was a city, much larger than the one underground, "Let's go check it out." I said,

"Guys..." Sarah seemed nervous,

"Let's just go!" Tony grabbed my hand and I grabbed Sarah's and we dragged each other to the city.

Shops lined the street, and miscellaneous business were in tall skyscrapers that blocked the sun from view, "I wonder why our parents never took us here before." I said, gawking at the buildings,

"I don't know, but I'm hungry, let's get some food." Sarah and I agreed and we searched for a restaurant. People crowded the sidewalk, probably on their way to work for the day.

A man was running toward us pretty quickly, something in his arms, another person close behind, chasing him. The first man ran past us, I turned to watch him then was shoved to the ground. I landed with a 'thud' on my back, the person chasing the other guy was on top of me, he looked to be about 15 or 16 and his long dark hair covered his face, "Ow." I groaned,

"Oh. Sorry." He had a deeper voice, (because unlike Tony, this guy had actually hit puberty). He helped me up then looked away, "Shit, he got away." He brushed off his pants, "You okay?" He asked me,

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, checking to make sure my elbows were in tact,

"Look, sorry I ran into you, I've got to go. Hail Hydra." He said then ran off. We all gave each other confused looks.

"Hail Hydra?" I asked, taking a sip of my lemonade,

"What's Hydra?" Tony asked,

"Didn't they tell us in school that they were enemies of SHIELD?" Sarah asked,

"No wonder Tony doesn't know them, he never pays attention." I said,

"I do too... Sometimes."

"I don't feel safe here." Sarah said,

"Me either, we should go." We paid our waitress then left.

Sarah put her hands on my shoulders, "There's gotta be Hydra everywhere." She whispered in my ear,

"I know, lets just get out of here." We headed out of the city and back into the base,

"I wonder why that entrance isn't guarded by cameras or anything." I asked,

Tony shrugged, "Maybe they forgot about it, or I think it may have once been used for water collection, there used to be a grate on it."

"Either way, we committed a major crime and didn't get caught." I said,

"Yet." Sarah said,

"We still have to get back into school."

"No problem." Tony smirked. We climbed through a window in a janitors closet, "Okay second period should be ending any minute now."

"Second period?! We agreed ONE hour!" Sarah exclaimed,

"Don't worry, they'll just think our parents took us to do something, they like us enough." I said.

The bell rang, "Let's go." Tony led us out to the hallway and we made on with our day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Do not fret my friends, I found out that my college roommate likes Avengers so I see no problems when I head off to college...**

 **I promise tht when I go to college I won't neglect you guys... What kind of person would I be if I did that?**

 **And if I break said promise, then SwifteForeverandAlways may find me and slap me...**

 **by the way, its 10:19 am as of now**

 **I do not own Pika... She's Superloudean's character**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~CreatureHanstran~**

 **Chapter 4: Wounded Hero**

After school we had training taught to us by our Uncle Clint. I was up against Tony, Sarah got special training because she inherited powers from her mother so thats who she trained with, "Today we're going to work on stealth, Tony you're Arika's target. Arika is going to try and attack you but she's got to do it as quietly as possible, got it?" We both nodded, "Good, Arika come with me, Tony you stay." He nodded, I walked off with Uncle Clint. "Okay Arika all you have to do is attack Tony as quietly as possible."

I nodded and climbed up onto the upper deck of the training room. I tiptoed as quietly as possible towards Tony who was too busy gawking at Sarah to notice me. I climbed up on the railing, "Yaaah!" I jumped down and tackled Tony,

"No fair! I wasn't paying attention!"

"You need to focus more Tony, if you don't keep focus then you could harm yourself or your team."

"Sorry." Tony muttered and got up.

My phone buzzed, it was a message from my mom, 'Head to Tony's after school, your dad and I are busy tonight so we'll pick you up around midnight.' I sighed, "Looks like I'm coming home with you again." I told Tony,

"Cool."

"We'll continue with training on Friday." Uncle Clint said. Tony and I nodded and Tony left to get his bag, "Hey, good job today."

"Thanks."

He gave me a hug as my Aunt Rosa walked in, "Hey Arika."

"Hey Aunt Rosa." I gave her a hug,

"How's your mom?"

"She's good..." Aunt Rosa gave me a look of disbelief, "Okay fine, she might have an aneurism if I keep causing her grief."

"Arika you have got to stop causing your parents so much problems."

"I know, I know." I sighed.

She walked over to Uncle Clint and kissed him, "Where do you want to eat tonight?" Uncle Clint asked her,

"Can we go home first? My ankles have been killing me." Uncle Clint nodded,

"How far are you?" I asked,

"Eight months." She smiled. My mom was so excited for my aunt to have a baby, especially a girl, "Do you guys need a ride home?" Aunt Rosa asked,

"Yeah, we're heading to Tony's house."

"Alright come on." We headed out.

"What is the atomic mass of Sodium Chloride?" I read off of our homework paper,

"Are you sure these are chemistry questions for seventh graders?" Tony asked, I shrugged and tossed my book aside,

"Kids! Dinner is ready!" Aunt Pepper called from the kitchen, we got up and headed there. She had made meatloaf for dinner, which I was fine with,

"Mom! I hate meatloaf!" Tony complained,

"Fine, then starve, Arika and I will eat dinner together." Tony sighed in annoyance and sat down at the table, I sat next to Aunt Pepper, "So how did school go?" She asked as she dished out dinner,

"Eh, it was basically like any other day." I said as I started eating,

"How was training?"

"Good, Tony and I worked on stealth... Well I did, Tony was distracted by Sarah."

"Sarah? Pika's daughter?" I nodded, "Such a nice family." She smiled, I nodded again.

It was 9:30 pm and time for us to go to bed, Aunt Pepper set up the couch so I could sleep on it while Tony said good night and went to his room, "Night Arika." Aunt Pepper said,

"Night Aunt Pepper." I said, she shut off the light, I shut my eyes. It felt like I was asleep for minutes when my parents arrived, but it was 12:09 am, I didn't move or open my eyes, I just let my dad carry me to the car and put me in the back seat, then I let him carry me to my room and tuck me in, then I fell back asleep.

I woke up in the sunlight, on the edge of the woods, "Hey." The kid that ran into me said,

"Who are you?" I asked,

"Come on." He ran towards the city.

I was for sure dreaming now, I followed him. The city was empty, no one around, "Hello?" My voice echoed,

"Over here!" He said, he was on top of a small building. I climbed to the top but he was gone,

"Arika!" I heard my mom call,

"Mom?" I looked for her,

"Arika Nicole!"

I followed her voice, "Mom!"

"Arika!" Her voice was louder, it led me to an odd looking building on the other side of the city. I grabbed the door handle, "Arika!" Someone grabbed my shoulder, I woke up startled, "Arika it's time for school." My mom said, she was sitting on my bed,

"Oh, okay." I rubbed my eyes and got ready for school.

Friday came around and I was running around the indoor track, Tony and Uncle Clint were working together, they were opposite me. I stopped for a drink of water when I heard a creaking noise, I turned and saw that the upper deck started to collapse. I wasn't sure what happened but in a split second I went from the opposite end of the gym to lying face first on the floor near Uncle Clint and Tony, my leg impaled by a metal rod, I didn't feel it at first, then the pain came all at once, "... AAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed in pain,

"Arika!" Uncle Clint and Tony said at the same time,

"How do we get her out of there?" Tony asked,

"Pika!" Aunt Pika came running over along with Sarah, "Help me push this up, you two gently pull her out." Tony and Sarah nodded and knelt down next to me.

Tony grabbed me around the mid section, Sarah put her hands under my arms, "How are you feeling?" She asked me,

"Oh fine, I mean, it's not like my leg isn't impaled by a rod or anything." I slightly laughed, it was more of a nervous laugh.

The pain eased for a bit, "Okay ready, push!" Until that happened, I felt the rod move around inside of my leg and I screamed,

"STOP!" I cried, they stopped,

"We have to get a doctor." Sarah said,

"And call Jess." Aunt Pika said,

"Pika, call Jess, I'll go get a doctor, you guys stay here and make sure she's okay."

The adults ran off, Sarah placed me on her lap (which was a little awkward because I was face down), "Is there anything to do that would ease the pain?" Sarah asked,

"I could sing Uptown Funk, I know that's your favorite song." Tony said,

"Please don't" I moaned.

My mom showed up before the doctors did, "Arika!" She took me from Sarah, "I told you not to go up there, its dangerous!"

"She didn't Jess, she saved Tony and I." Uncle Clint said, my mom looked down at me,

"Mommy! Make the pain go away!" I cried in her lap,

"Shh, baby it'll be okay." The throbbing pain in my leg went away as the doctors showed up with a stretcher. They cut the rod from the rest of the wreckage and took me to the medical ward.

My mom stayed with me the whole time to ease the pain as I watched them pull the entire rod out of my leg, I nearly threw up, "There was no major damage done, it missed your bone by a fraction of an inch, you're lucky that it didn't break your leg." The doctor said,

"Thanks." I muttered the doctor walked out,

"Here, let me help." My mom said and I watched as the hole in my leg closed up and turned into a scar, but the pain was still there, "Sorry I can't help with internal damage." She brushed hair from my forehead,

"It's okay mom, thanks." She smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

Later that night when my mom left for dinner Uncle Clint came in, "Hey." He said, he had a bouquet of roses, "How are you?"

"My leg hurts, but my mom healed it a little, I could be worse."

He smiled and sat the roses on the table, "I was wondering, how did you get across the room that quick? You were on the opposite side of the track, there was no way you could have gotten there that quickly if you just ran."

"I-I don't know, I just heard the metal creak and then the next thing I know, I'm on the ground with a rod in my leg."

He gave it a thought, "Well, I'm glad you're okay, Rosa would have been here but she's been tired a lot."

"I understand."

"I'll see you later." He left.

The next day I went home, it hurt to walk, but I found no use for crutches, "Arika you should use them." My mom said,

"No, I'm fine." My mom helped me out of the car, I tried to stand but my leg collapsed under me, my mom caught me,

"C'mon, let's get you inside." I wrapped my arm around my moms neck, my dad opened the door and came out,

"Arika." I let go of my mom and fell into my dads arms, "I was so worried." He hugged me,

"I'm okay dad, just help me get inside." He carried me in and sat me on the couch,

"How will I get upstairs?"

My parents looked at each other, "We can carry you up, it's no big deal." My mom said.

I sighed, and had to deal with my over protective parents for an entire week until I could walk again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Such a busy day today, played some mini golf with my bro, we went to Buffalo Wild Wings (so good) and my brother went and told a cop that his car was running, the cop didn't care, so we could have stolen a cop car... But we didn't...**

 **eh heh, so anyway, someone returns in this chapter, you guys can figure it out yourself, I dont think its hard...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~CreatureHanstran~**

 **Chapter 5: Out on my own**

After my leg healed entirely a week after the incident, my parents left for something important, "You'll be okay on your own right?" My mom asked,

"Yes mom."

She was so busy that it must have escaped her mind that I was grounded, "Okay, we aren't sure what time we will be home, but stay out of trouble, and call only if there is an emergency."

"Okay mom."

"Good, I love you."

"Love you too." My parents hugged me then left. I waited for a couple minutes to make sure they were gone before I packed a bag and headed out.

I made my way to the opening and looked around to see if anyone might catch me then I ran. When I ran, it was faster than normal, the trees blurred around me and I was in the city in no time. Like the last time I was here people were walking about, minding their own business, so I decided to blend in with the crowd, acting like I was a citizen on my way to no where in particular. I stopped at a couple of shops to look but I didn't buy anything, but I couldn't help but think about the building in my dream the other day, was it real? We didn't explore the entire city that day, so there was no way of knowing if it was real unless I explored the city myself.

The sun was high in the sky, so I figured it had to be lunch time, I started heading towards a restaurant. Suddenly there were gunshots and an alarm bell went off. I noticed a guy running out of the bank, he was carrying a large sack, he shot a guy chasing him, which happened to be the guy that ran into me the other day. The culprit was getting away, so I decided to take action, like the day I was sent to the hospital, I was from one place to another in a millisecond, tackling the robber to the ground.

The guy who ran into me came over, "I'm going to have to ask you to come with me." He said,

"Me? I just helped you!" He grabbed the robber then grabbed me by the arm (kind of hard too might I add) and led me down the sidewalk.

He took me to a building, a suspicious one, the one I saw in my dream. The bank robber was taken away by a group of people in the lobby of the building, I was led to an elevator, we headed down into the basement levels of the building, "Who are you? Where are you taking me?!" I struggled to get free but he had an iron grip. The doors dinged open and he dragged me down an empty hallway with a set of metal doors at the end.

The guy scanned his print then led me in, "Boss, we've got one."

He said, a man standing at some computers turned, "Perfect... And she looks just like her mother." He man was tall and blonde and he wore a suit, "Just like Jessica."


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Fathers day to all! It is 11:30 am and I am beat! Yesterday I got a wicked sunburn on my neck and one leg (the one leg that wasnt even in the sun mind you) so I'm just lying in bed dying... But no matter, the show must go on!**

 **sorry for the lack o dialogue in this chapter, and the shortness of said chapter...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~CreatureHanstran~**

 **Chapter 6: Captive**

How did this guy know my mom? Where was I even at? "You know what to do." The guy nodded and dragged me down into another hallway, into a room with a bed, a cell. Without saying anything he pushed me to the floor and walked out, I stood up and looked around. The walls were all steel, it was cold in the room, and the door only opened from the outside. I stood against the back wall, just now noticing that he took my bag, which had my phone in it, so I couldn't call my parents for help. Who was I kidding? I couldn't tell my mom! She would literally kill me, I would have had to call Tony, Sarah probably would have told her mom what happened (who in turn would have told my mom), I was stuck, no way out, so I just sat on the bed.

A few minutes later another man walked in, he had long dark hair, and a metal arm. He was scary, and if he was here to intimidate me, it definitely worked. He looked down at me, "We know that SHIELD still exists, and we know you are from them, where are they hiding?" His voice was kind of deep, I was too frightened to speak. He growled and slapped me so hard across the face with his metal arm that I fell to the ground and blood trickled from my cheek. He grabbed me by the throat and picked me up, "Who sent you spy? Was it your mother?"

"N-no... I ... I..." He slammed me against the wall then threw me on the ground. I coughed, surely a metal rod through the leg would have been better than this. They were the enemies, they were the HYDRA we learned about and if I wanted to protect the ones I loved and come back to a home (if I made it out of this alive) then I couldn't disclose anything.

He kicked me then muttered in another language and left, as if someone called him away. I coughed and curled up in a fetal position on the floor, my body hurt and I wished I was back at home, I wished I was the good daughter my mom wanted me to be, most importantly, I wished I wasn't so curious.

Hours passed, my parents were probably home, and they were probably looking for me, I was in trouble. The guy that had brought me here walked in, I looked at him, afraid of what he was going to do to me, but he just grabbed me by the arm and pulled me up then dragged me out of the cell. I limped next to him, he said nothing, just carried me into a room with a fancy giant chair in the center, and computers all around. He forced me into the chair as these scientist looking people hooked me up.

Tears of fear stung the gashes on my face, I didn't know what they were doing, but I was sure that I was going to die. One of the scientists shoved a mouthguard into my mouth, "She's all set boss." Another scientist said,

"Excellent, start it up." I noticed the suit guy stood next to me. The scientist typed at the computer then pressed one final button. The pain was more than anyone could bear! It was worse than both Sarah and her mom blasting you with electricity at the highest voltage, "SHIELD is as good as mine." The suit man said, then all went blank.


	7. Chapter 7

**How are you guys enjoying the story so far? Well, the next few chapters are POV changes... You'll see.**

 **So if you guys have read the first two stories I have finally updated Victoria's Final Secret (after like, a year) and if you're insterested in the fantastic 4 I also updated my Ex-Factor story... So check that out! And get a cookie! Maybe!? Uh... Never mind...**

 **Also if you're wondering who James and Jordan are, im pretty sure they were in the first story... The one before Dead and Gone... I think The Last of Us was the name (i have horrible memory)**

 **it took me 7 minutes to write an Authors note! (8:31 am- 8:38am)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~CreatureHanstran~**

 **Chapter 7: Gone Missing**

 **~Jess' POV~**

"There isn't enough of us, we can't risk it... Not yet anyway." Our friend James said,

I leaned forward, "We aren't going to charge in on Hydra... Not yet." I finalized on Jordan's notion to attack Hydra soon, "Our defenses are weak and we can't risk it, not with all of the kids." I said, Seamus nodded, "We'll discuss the matter later." I dismissed and we all left.

Seamus wrapped his arm around me as we walked out, "You think Arika is okay?"

"Seamus, she's 12 years old, she is fine on her own for a few hours."

"Yeah I know, but I can't help but worry."

"Well if we go home and there is no house there then we will know that she can't be on her own." I got into the car.

We got home at 11:30 pm, all of the lights were off, which was surprising, Arika was usually up at this time on the weekend. We walked in, the house was eerily quiet, "Arika we're home..." I said, there was no answer. I headed up the stairs to her room, "Arika?" I opened the door and flipped the light on. The bed was empty and she wasn't there, "Arika?" I checked our room to see if she was there, "Seamus, Arika is gone!" I ran down the stairs,

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that she's not around!" I cried,

"Calm down, she probably just went to Sarah's or Tony's, or Rosa's."

He called Pepper, I called Pika, "Hello?" Sarah answered,

"Where's your mom?" I asked,

"She's not home yet. She left her phone home... Again."

"Is Arika there?"

"No."

"Have you seen her or heard from her at all today?"

"No, I haven't."

I sighed, "Call me if you hear anything."

"Okay."

"Bye." I hung up,

"She wasn't at Tony's house." Seamus said.

I held my breath as I dialed Rosa's number, praying that Arika would be there, "Hello?" Rosa asked, she sounded exhausted,

"Is Arika there? We can't find her anywhere."

"No she's not here."

"Have you heard from her?"

"No Jessie I haven't." I started mentally freaking out, "She's probably out causing trouble, you know how she is."

Great, as if that made me feel any more better about the situation. I sighed, "Well, thanks anyway." I said,

"Don't worry you'll find her."

"Bye." I said,

"Bye." She hung up,

"SEAMUS SHE'S MISSING!" I literally shouted in his face.

He wrapped me in a hug, "It's okay, we'll find her." He kissed the top of my head.

I buried my face in his chest, "What if she's dead?" I cried,

"She'll be fine, she's a fighter, but we aren't any closer to finding her by just standing here." He lifted my head up so we were looking each other in the eyes.

I sniffled, "Y-You're right..."

He smiled and kissed me on the nose, "C'mon, let's go find our daughter."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hullo, how are you? Okay, enough formalities, its time to get down to brass tacks...**

 **Nevermind, i dont know what im talking aboot...**

 **but i have a laptop now, and updating is 110% easier!**

 **it is 12:25 pm**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~CreatureHanstran~**

 **Chapter 8: Changed**

 **~Steven's POV~**

It didn't seem right, what the Boss was doing, especially to that girl, she was too young, she didn't deserve to be brainwashed. I knew better than to question Boss, questioning led to the painful machine, and unlike my father, I knew how to hide the fact that the effects of the machine were wearing off. "Steven, report to the machine room immediately." Boss said, without question I headed there.

The girl had a blank expression on her face, she had paled and her hair was a mess, "Steven, take our new agent to get cleaned up then get her some food."

"Yes sir." I grabbed her by the arm,

"And give her a new name too, she belongs to Hydra now, not SHIELD." I nodded and led the girl out.

She offered no resistance like she had before, she barely said anything, "I am unsure of what to name you, we will find that out during your training, I am aware you have powers and we will test that out after you change and eat."

"Powers?" She seemed confused.

I took her to the bathroom and handed her an outfit that Boss had given me to give to her, "Get cleaned up and put this on." I shoved the outfit at her then pushed her into the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later in a skintight black suit and her hair was brushed straight, down to the middle of her back, "Let's get some food." She nodded and followed me to the cafeteria.

She slowly chewed her food as if she was unsure if it was safe to eat, I said nothing to her, just made sure we both complied with Boss' rules. She sat down the other half of her meatball sub, "I am not hungry anymore." I nodded, "Then let's go train."

I put her in the room then went up to the observation room, Boss had came in to watch and so did my father, "Let them in." Boss said, I nodded and pressed a button, releasing all of the criminals that we had caught into the room with her. They were all equipped with guns, "Kill her." Boss said, he knew she could take them down, I could see it in his face.

The girl looked around at all of the criminals, her eyes started glowing white and the whole building started shaking like it was going to collapse. She stomped on the ground and it started opening beneath her feet, swallowing people in seconds, the three who were left faced her wrath. One started shooting at her, she used her powers to make a forcefield then blasted a hole through the guy with fire. The other two were too stunned and or frightened to move. Without hesitation the girl formed a knife out of ice and stabbed one guy in the chest, then slit the other ones throat, and just like that all of the guys were dead. Boss smirked, "Excellent, we'll call her Mercy Killer."


	9. Chapter 9

**Let me explain the situation kay guys, so Im at college right now for a research thing, out of four people in my group two of us are here, idk where the other two are, but whatever. Anyway, I've been here since saturday (7-11) and I'm leaving Saturday 7-18. I thought since I'm not doing anything i would update...**

 **Its 9:16am by the way**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~CreatureHanstran~**

 **Chapter 9: Mercy Killer**

Boss met up with her outside of the the training room, "Your new name is Mercy Killer and you are going to help us take down SHIELD."

"SHIELD." She said, as if the name was familiar with her, "I can show you where they are." She said.

Boss laughed (which was rare), "Not now, we will attack when I give the orders, in the meantime train with Steven, but just don't kill him." She nodded and we went to the other training room.

That girl could pack a punch, by the time we were done I couldn't see straight from being punched in the head so many time, "You are not very strong." She told me, "You should strengthen up before we attack SHIELD." She walked out, who did she think she was telling me what to do? I was older than her, I've been here longer than her, I knew what I was doing, machine or not.

I grumbled and walked out of the room, "Steven you are to head to the workout facility immediately and improve your strength, I will not have any weaklings on my base." Boss said,

I growled, "Yes sir." And walked to the workout facility.

Of course she had to be there too, working out, bench pressing a good 250 pounds by herself, "You aren't supposed to be bench pressing by yourself." I said to her,

"I do not need help, I can handle myself." She was lifting like it was nothing, I glared at her, "It is obvious you don't like me." She said, "And I don't care if you do." She sat the bar back on the rack, "I am here to destroy SHIELD and I will not let a pompous spoiled little boy tell me what to do." She got up in my face, "So stay out of my way." She walked out.

I could feel my face turn red hot in anger. I was too angry to say anything, so I just started working out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everybody did you miss me?... No?... Oh, okay...**

 **so, I bet you've been wondering why I put the time on every update I do, well, its for my own personal reasons, so I know what time I update, everytime I update, like right now its 9:18 pm**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~CreatureHanstran~**

 **Chapter 10: Running the show**

 **~3rd POV~**

She smirked, she knew that she was getting under his skin and she enjoyed every moment of it. As she made her way back to her room she tried to remember everything before she woke up just hours before, but nothing came to mind. It was as if she was asleep for years and had been awaken. She laid down, too exhausted to think about that kind of stuff. Instead she thought about her mission, which was to destroy SHIELD, she knew exactly where it was, but didn't know how she remembered, she just knew, sleep soon overcame her and she closed her eyes.

Anthony smirked, he had his battle all thought out, "Use the girl, destroy SHIELD." It was foolproof, he knew that Jessica wouldn't fight her own daughter, but her daughter would do exactly what Anthony ordered. He walked into the cafeteria where a few of his HYDRA agents were eating, "Hey gorgeous." His wife Melanie said, coming up to him,

"Hey baby." He kissed her, "SHIELD will be destroyed." Anthony said,

Melanie sighed, "Anthony, you've said that before, SHIELD is gone, it was destroyed-"

"No it wasn't, it couldn't have been."

"What makes you so sure?"

"We captured Jessica's daughter today."

"And how do you know she's Jessica's?" Anthony took Melanie's hand and took her down the hallway to Arika's room where the girl was fast asleep, "Just look at her Mel, she looks exactly like the bitch."

Melanie nodded, "What's left of SHIELD definitely doesn't stand a chance." she snickered,

"My thought's exactly" Anthony smirked in agreement, "And tomorrow night they will perish."

She woke up, dazed, "Time for breakfast." Steven said, annoyed as ever,

"You don't need to tell me when I can eat breakfast, I'm my own person, now if you would please leave, I would like to get dressed." She said.

Steven glared at her, "Fine." He left her room, "Please leave, I would like to get dressed." He mimicked her voice, "Pfft whatever..." He couldn't help but think about how much she annoyed him, how she always looked at him with those blank, beautiful pale blue eyes. He thought about her almost white hair and how it made her look beautiful, "Woah woah woah... Wait a minute." Steven said to himself, "I can't be falling for her... she is annoying, someone disposable... But she is gorgeous..." He shook his head, "No! I do not like her!" He said, and walked into the cafeteria.

A few minutes later the girl came in in her uniform, she glanced over and noticed Steven staring at her, she smirked, knowing that he liked her. She grabbed her breakfast and sat across from him at the table, "Boss talked to me, we strike tonight." She said,

"Boss talked to _you_? He never said anything to me." Steven said, she shrugged,

"He was probably going to tell you... eventually."

"Or not." Steven muttered, but he didn't let it get to him, he never really went on missions anyway.

She smirked, "So, when were you going to admit that you like me?" She asked,

"What?! I do not like you, I despise you. You are annoying, and impulsive and you get in my way." He said, trying to hide that he likes her.

She raised an eyebrow, "Mmhm, sure I do."

He started turning fifty shades of red, "I'm going to train." He got up,

"Do you want me to join you?" She asked,

"No." He stomped out, she followed after him anyway. He glared at her, "What part of 'no' don't you-"

She cut him off with a kiss on the lips, he was too stunned to pull away, that and he actually enjoyed the kiss, "I don't listen well." She said when she pulled away, then she headed to the training room, Steven smirked and followed her.

Later that evening the two were getting ready for the attack on SHIELD, "They will pay for what they have done." Mercy Killer said as she tested her powers. Steven smiled, he liked her enthusiasm, but he still felt bad that they were using this girl as a weapon to destroy her home and her family.

Anthony walked into the weapons room with Melanie, "We will move out soon, SHIELD will never know what hit them." Anthony said,

"What's the plan Boss?" Mercy Killer asked,

"You are going to lead us into the base and we are going to destroy it all." Anthony replied, "Do you remember how to get in?"

"Just outside of the city, in the woods, there is an entrance that isn't blocked or guarded, that's how we get in."

"Excellent." Anthony said, "All agents get ready, we are leaving in 10 minutes, and in 20 SHIELD will be no more."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys hows it goin? So recently I updated my laptop to windows 10 and my advice to you is: DONT GET WINDOWS 10! IT SUCKS!**

 **With that being said I hope everyone is enjoying summer because for me college is right around the corner (28 days to be exact) and i still have so much to do!**

 **So yeah...**

 **Its 5:28 pm and hotter than heck here!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~CreatureHanstran~**

 **Chapter 11: Unexpected attack**

 **~Jess' POV~**

We were hours into the search and still no one has seen or heard from Arika, I sighed as I sat in the command room of the base. I heard a _woosh_ of wind behind me, "Pietro, don't talk to me unless you have any news for me." I muttered,

"Wanda and I have searched everywhere, but she is not around."

I sighed and got up, "That is the exact opposite of news I wanted to hear, no one is to rest until she is found!" I shouted,

"Listen, Jess, she will be found, and she will be okay, but you need to calm down and maybe get some sleep."

"I don't need sleep, I need to find my daughter." I stepped past him to leave, but he grabbed my arm,

"Then let me help." He smiled at me,

"Fine." I smiled back.

 **~Tony's POV~**

So everybody was out searching for Arika, except me, I was still stuck at home, still grounded. I grabbed a glass from the cupboard and poured me some lemonade, when I heard the door open, "Hello? Mom?..." I peered around the corner only to get a fist to my face,

"This is all your fault!" Sarah exclaimed,

"Ow... What did I do?" I asked, rubbing my cheek where she punched me,

"You just can't stay out of trouble, and you know that Arika is the same way, and you just had to show us that stupid place up top knowing damn well that Arika was probably going to go back by herself!"

"I didn't plan on her going by herself, I didn't think she would be that stupid okay!"

She punched me again, "You started this mess and you are going to tell Aunt Jessica everything because who knows what could happen to Arika up there all by herself."

"No, I can't tell Aunt Jess, I value my life too much, I just can't do it."

"So, is this really about you and your life? What about Arika? What about all of the things she has done for you? All of the times she has stuck up for you to get her out of trouble? Does none of that mean anything to you anymore?"

I could feel something rising inside of me. Was it pure anger of Sarah blaming me for what might happen to Arika, or was it the guilt I've felt for not doing anything to help the one girl who has been through thick and thin with me but never ratted me out to anyone and instead she took the blame. Arika was my friend, my cousin, she was my family. I looked back to Sarah, "Fine, I'll tell Aunt Jess." I sighed,

"Good, let's go." We headed out.

"Where exactly is Aunt Jess?" I asked,

"She was at the base, in the command room, so I guess we'll start there."

"And if she's not there?" Sarah shrugged,

"We'll just have to look for her." We walked down the dirt street towards the base, I looked at the building to my right, where there was graffiti on the side of the building where Arika and I had done our graffiti. To my left was what was left of the old cafeteria, where I had stored some fireworks that caught on fire and blew the building up. Then Sarah led me past the police station, where Arika and I had spent so much time, it was almost like a second home to us now. I sighed, feeling worse and worse for not caring about Arika until two punches to the face and a serious guilt trip down memory lane (which I think Sarah took me down that path to make sure I felt guilty enough to tell Aunt Jess).

Inside the base a few agents lingered behind, they must have been ordered to stay behind to watch the facility. I didn't see any of my Aunts or Uncles around, just random agents. Sarah headed to the command room, "Aunt Jess?" We looked around, "She's not here." Sarah looked at me, "

She must be around here somewhere." I said, kind of relieved that she wasn't around and I could at least live a few extra hours. Agent Ramirez walked by, "Agent Ramirez!" Sarah exclaimed, she turned and looked at me,

"Oh no, not you!" She turned and started running,

"Wait! Have you seen Aunt Jess?" Sarah asked,

"She's not here, she left." Agent Ramirez left the room.

Sarah glared at me, 'What?"

"See what you've done to that poor lady?!"

I shrugged, "I said I was sorry."

Sarah rolled her eyes, "You're unbelievable."

I smirked, "You think so?"

"That wasn't me flirting with you, I was being serious." She walked out of the room, I followed her.

"Where could she be?" Sarah asked, as we stood outside of the labs, I shrugged,

"This place is huge, it would take us hours before we find her."

She nodded, "Then we better start looking." We headed down the hallway.

When we got back to the command room the door on the opposite end of the room blew open, and gunmen filed in, firing at everyone.

I tackled Sarah to the ground as alarms blared, "What's going on?" She asked,

"We're under attack." I said.


	12. Chapter 12

**What?! The end of the story already? This ending was a good one let me tell you what!**

 **Okay I'm going to write the rest of the AN at the end of the story because ive got some things to say**

 ***I DO NOT OWN THE CREATURES OR ANY CHARACTERS THEY ARE ALL REAL PEOPLE, AND OWNING THEM I'M PRETTY SURE IS ILLEGAL! (But I'd do it anyway... check them out on youtube at thecreaturehub also check out their website Creaturehub .com and follow them on twitter at creaturehub)**

 **Enjoy! (And stick for the end)**

 **~CreatureHanstran~**

 **Chapter 12: Whose Side are You on?**

 **~Jess' POV~**

"What's going on?" I demanded as the ground shook from an explosion, agents were running away from the base. I grabbed an agent by the arm as he ran by, "What is going on?!" I demanded again,

"The base... it's under attack!"

"Who's attacking?"

"HYDRA." I let go of him, he ran off. Pietro was standing next to me, "That's impossible, how did they find us?" Pietro shrugged, "Lets go." I flew towards the base, Pietro ran after me. The base was smoking inside and out, I used my firepower to take down a HYDRA agent in front of me, "I don't have time for this, I have to find Arika." I said to Pietro as we ran inside,

"I think Arika will be here, she'll probably be looking for you." He said.

Pika met up with us, "We have to get to the command room before they take down the whole base." I said to her, she nodded,

"Got it."

"I will stay behind and take down anyone who comes in." Pietro said.

Pika and I went to the command room, bullets flew everywhere between SHIELD agents and HYDRA. Down below, in the middle of the fight, I saw Tony and Sarah were taking cover behind a command console, "Pika, look." I pointed to them,

"Sarah!"

"Come on!" I took down two HYDRA agents then ran to them, "Are you two okay?"

"Aunt Jess!" Tony hugged me as Sarah hugged her mom,

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked,

"Looking for you." Sarah said,

"Do you know where Arika is?"

"Yeah... About that-" Tony was cut off by an explosion,

"We've got to get the kids out of here." Pika said, I nodded in agreement,

"Come on guys." I helped Tony up and Pika and I ran with the kids out of the command room.

We ran down a hallway, "Jess!" Agent Sly (his real name was Eddie, but everyone called him Sly) called to me,

"Sly! Where is Seamus?"

"I haven't seen him, none of us have." I looked at the others. Jordan had a wound on his arm, Aleks had a wound on his leg, and Dan was on the ground, bleeding out from a stab wound to the abdomen. Sly and James were the only two who were alright, "Dan!" I crouched next to him,

"Jess... I don't think I'm going to make it..." He coughed,

"You're going to be just fine." I said,

"Jess... Tell Liz, I love her."

"You're not leaving Liz, you're going to be just fine." I used my powers to heal him, Jordan, and Aleks. They all stood, "Will you guys be fine here on your own?" I asked,

"Jess please, we're Creatures, weapons are our specialty." Jordan smirked,

"I knew I wouldn't be disappointed." We ran off to the entrance of the base.

Before we could get out the doors exploded, sending us flying back. Standing in the doorway was a familiar man whom I've grown to hate so much, standing next to him was, "Arika?" I got up. She was wearing all black, her hair was much longer than what it had been (and she has only been gone a couple days), and her pale eyes were almost completely black because her pupils were dilated, she looked nothing like my daughter.

Anthony laughed, "She's not your daughter anymore, she is my new agent." On Anthony's right side was Bucky Barnes, Steve's old friend turned enemy. Of all of the evil plans that Anthony had, this one was probably his worst yet, he brainwashed my own daughter to fight against me, I couldn't fight her, I didn't want to hurt my baby. Anthony smirked, "You guys know what to do." He disappeared.

Arika's eyes glowed white, the same way mine does when I use my more deadly powers. She gathered electricity in her hands and aimed the ball of energy at us, I put up a forcefield just before the attack hit us, "Pika, you take Bucky, I'll get Arika."

She nodded, "What about us Aunt Jess?" Sarah asked,

"You two stay back, let us handle this." I took down the forcefield and approached my daughter, "Arika, please, you don't want to do this... It's me, your mom.. remember?"

Her expression didn't change, she was still cold and emotionless. She punched me, I fell to the ground, as much as I didn't want to, I had to fight her. I got up and punched her back, she dodged then used her powers to cause me to feel pain, I fought through it and kicked her down. The pain stopped as she was caught off guard, I used my water power to pull water from the pipes and freeze her. The ice started melting as she used her firepower to free herself.

She smirked, "Is that the best you can do?"

"Not even close." I covered myself in stone and attacked her, I pinned her down but she kicked me off of her. I kicked her feet out from underneath her, when she fell to the ground I used my powers to cause her pain, "Arika please, I don't want to hurt you. You are my daughter, please remember that, remember where you truly belong."

"N...Never! I be...long with... HYDRA!" She used her telekinesis to push me back.

Seamus came into the hall, "Jess!" He helped me up, "Seamus, it's Arika, they brainwashed her, we have to get her back." I said,

"There is no getting her back, she belongs with us now." Anthony said, reappearing, "Now, Mercy Killer, finish them."

Arika raised her hands towards us, a giant fireball forming from her fists. Her expression was at first full of anger and hate, but then it softened, she lowered her fists, Anthony noticed this, "What are you doing? I said finish them!" He roared, but she just stared at us. Anthony growled, "Fine, if you won't kill them I'll do it myself!" He shoved Arika out of the way then pulled out a gun and pointed it at Seamus and I, "Well Jessica, it's been a pleasure knowing you." He pulled the trigger a couple times,

"No!" Seamus shoved me out of the way.

I turned to see Seamus fall to the ground, explosions sounded in the base, they were blowing it up like before, "Seamus!" I crawled over to him, had a couple bullet wounds, "What have you done?!" I shouted at Anthony.

Arika blinked a couple times, "M...Mom? Dad!" She went to run to us but Anthony grabbed her by the arm,

"You are mine now." "MOM!" Arika reached for me but they disappeared.

Pika, Tony and Sarah came over, "Jess come on, we have to go."

"Take them, we'll be out in a minute." She nodded and left with the kids, "

Jess... I-I don't think I'm going to make it." Seamus said,

"Yes you can, I can heal you."

"No, your powers are too weak..."

"Then I'll give my life to you, please Seamus... I can't lose you, not like Tony... Not like my father." I cried.

He lifted his hand and wiped the tears off of my cheek, "I don't want you to give your life up for me, you have to get our daughter back."

"But Seamus..." Rubble started falling around us,

"I'll be fine, I'll be with my family, and I'll wait for you because you're a girl worth waiting for." He grabbed my hand,

"Seamus, I can't let you go... I love you." I kissed him,

"I love you too baby." He smiled then closed his eyes,

"Seamus... Seamus!" I cried. It was the worst feeling ever, like the day I lost Tony, I didn't want to be here without him. I couldn't imagine how I could go on without him, a world without Seamus was hell, and I didn't want to keep him waiting, "Please, just let me be with him one more time!" I hugged him close to me, breathing his scent that I would never smell again, I truly had nothing.

More rubble fell around me, "Jess, we have to go!" James said,

"Go without me, I don't want to be here anymore." I said.

The other guys came up, "Listen, Seamus would want you to go on, continue your guys' journey because Seamus is still with you, the journey isn't over yet." Sly said.

I sniffled, he was right, I still had to get our daughter and kill that bastard Anthony, "You're right... We're just getting started." I got up, carrying Seamus' body, "Let's go." We ran out of the base just as it all collapsed in behind us.

 **Now, back to what I was going to say, I was trying to write this chapter without crying, but that failed when the song A Thousand Years by Christina Perry started playing on my iTunes, Damn it! It was really sad don't you think? Now I want to give much thanks and love to Superloudean for letting me use her characters in this story and the last, and the one before that, and hopefully I can get a lease for the next one... Thats up to her... Hope you enjoyed this and I'll let you know when the sequel is and what its name is. Tata! (I miss our exchange student named Tata)**

 **Its 2:50 am**


	13. AN

**GUYS! Check out the newest story, the next story that comes after this one, check it out! Its called 'The First Cut is the Deepest" Lots of shock in the first chapter, I guarantee it because its already up...**

 **Check it out!**

 **NOW!**

 **Thank you and hope you enjoyed this story!\**

 **Mucho Love**

 **~CreatureHanstran~**

 **WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE? READ THE NEXT STORY!**


End file.
